I love you
by TVfan72
Summary: Elena finds out she's in love with Elijah same day she finds out he's dead. Rebekah and Hope help her along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Damon:** Rebekah?! What are you doing here?

He went downstairs when he heard a noise. Rebekah had broken the door down.

 **Rebekah:** I heard you were human.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

 **Damon:** So what? You break my door down in the middle of the day to see if I'm human or not?

He sneered. She put a hand on her hip.

 **Rebekah:** No. I came to drain you dry so I can be human again.

He raised his eyebrows in alarm.

 **Elena:** No your not. I'm human too, you can have some of my blood. You don't have to drain anyone to be human. You can come in.

Elena said as she came in the room. Rebekah frowned but came in.

 **Rebekah:** I was really looking forward to killing a Salvatore today.

She said as she flopped on the couch. Damon sat on the couch across from her.

 **Damon:** Greet, we're gonna have to scrub the place clean of Mikaelson once she leaves.

 **Elena:** Damon! Be nice.

 **Damon:** She broke into our house with the intent to kill me.

 **Elena:** Be that as it may, Rebekah's still a guest.

Rebekah smiled. Elena went to the kiction and came back with a knife and a cup.

 **Elena:** Once you drink this, you won't be able to turn back or be healed by vampire blood anymore.

She said as she sat next to Rebekah.

 **Rebekah:** I won't change my mind.

 **Elena:** How's your family?

Rebekah's face sadened.

 **Rebekah:** After the hollow thing, it left us without two. Nik had to kill himself to get rid of the hollow, Elijah killed himself along with him.

Elena immediately dropped the knife.

 **Elena:** Your lying, Elijah can't be dead, your just saying that to hurt me.

Rebekah frowned.

 **Rebekah:** Why would I hurt you by saying my own brother is dead. And keep your voice down, nobody is suppose to know about this, only Alaric knows.

She huffed. Elena shot up, tears rolling down her face.

 **Elena:** He can't be dead. Please tell me your lying. Please tell me this is some sick joke. He was the one person I thought I could never loose.

Her voice was breaking as she talked. It was the last few words that stuck with Rebekah, she realized Elena was in love with Elijah this whole time, just never said nothing or ever really showed it.

 **Rebekah:** I'm sorry, I wish I was.

Elena fell to the floor crying, her hands holding her face. Rebekah feeling bad for her, kneeled down beside her rubbing her back as comfort. Damon frowns wondering why she's crying.

 **Damon:** I don't get why your crying.

Rebekah shot an angry glare at him.

 **Rebekah:** Of course you don't.

Elena started standing up with Rebekah's help.

 **Rebekah:** Are you going to be ok?

Elena shook her head.

 **Elena:** I can't be here! I have to go.

She ran out the house and drove off, heading in a familer place.

 **Damon:** Why was she crying?

He asked on his way to the kiction, most likely to get bourbon. She shook her head.

 **Rebekah:** Are you deaf! Did you not hear her?

He came back drink in hand.

 **Damon:** Yeah I heard her.

She shook her head again.

 **Rebekah: "** He was the one person I thought I could never loose."

He narrowed his eyes and raised his hands slightly.

 **Rebekah:** You idiot! She was in love with Elijah and still is!

She flashed out the house. Damon dropped his drink.

* * *

Elena pulled up to the Salvatore school. She ran into the house.

 **Caroline:** Elena? What's wrong?

Elena shook her head.

 **Elena:** Not now, Care. Where's Ric and Hope?

Caroline frowned in confusion. What could Ric had done to upset her?

 **Caroline:** Their in his office.

Elena went straight there and sure enough, there they were.

 **Alaric:** Hey Elena.

 **Elena:** Don't 'hey Elena' me. You lied to my face, and I don't even know how long.

He frowned. Hope sat up in her chair.

 **Hope:** What's wrong?

Elena walked closer to them.

 **Elena:** Why didn't you tell me?

 **Alaric:** Tell you what?

 **Elena:** You knew Elijah was dead.

She lowered her voice in case of any nearby vampires.

 **Alaric:** That..

He put head down.

 **Elena:** Yeah 'THAT', I can't believe you didn't tell me, he was my friend Alaric.

 **Hope:** He couldn't tell anyone. How did you find out?

She said with confusion.

 **Rebekah:** I told her.

Elena turned around.

 **Elena:** What are you doing here?

Rebekah walks forward.

 **Rebekah:** To make sure your ok. Your the one who drove off eyes full of tears.

 **Elena:** I'm find!

Rebekah crossed her arms.

 **Rebekah:** No your not. You just realized your in love with the man, your hurting, Elena, you shouldn't be alone.

She pulled out a paper from her purse.

 **Rebekah:** I brought you this, after what you said back at your house.

Elena took the paper.

 **Elena:** What is this?

 **Rebekah:** It's the divorce paper.

 **Elena:** Why?

Bexs shook her head.

 **Rebekah:** You can't stay married to someone when your in love with someone else dead or alive.

Elena looked back at the paper.

 **Elena:** Fine.

Ric frowned

 **Alaric:** Your not really thinking about doing this, are you?

 **Hope:** I agree with Bexs. If she's in love with someone else dead or alive, she shouldn't stay married.

And with that she sighed the paper.

 **Alaric:** I get that...but he's dead.

Elena turned to leave.

 **Elena:** Not for long.

She murmured. Hope and Rebekah quickly followed her.

* * *

Rebekah got in the passenger seat as Hope got in the back.

 **Elena:** Wanna exlpain why you two are in my car?

 **Hope:** Make sure you don't kill yourself. Keep you safe.

 **Rebekah:** And help you.

Elena rolled her eyes and started the car.

 **Hope:** Where are we going?

 **Elena:** New Orleans.

 **Rebekah:** No, you have to give Damon the divorce paper first.

 **Elena:** Fine. But your making him sign it.

They pulled off.

* * *

They parked a block away from the house, in case Damon decided to put up a fight.

 **Hope:** What do you plan to do when we get there?

 **Elena:** I'm gonna find someone to bring him back.

Hope sat up.

 **Hope:** What happens if this doesn't work?

 **Elena:** It has to. I can't think like that. After all, you Mikaelsons never stay dead.

 **Rebekah:** Pop the trunk.

She said as she walked around the car.

 **Elena:** Why did you pack bags?

Once Bekah got back in

 **Rebekah:** We'll be gone a while, you might not want to wear the same clothes all day everyday. I also called your job and said you quit, and told Damon to move out. You can thank me later by giving me some of your blood.

Elena pulled out a vile attached to a necklace that contained her blood from her pocket, handing it to her.

 **Rebekah:** Thanks..

She said looking at the band-aid on Elena's fingure. Elena started the car.

 **Elena:** New Orleans here we come.

She sighed pulling off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebekah:** Now that we're here, would you mind telling us the bloody plan?

She said as they pass the New Orleans sign. The whole ride there was was mostly quiet, only stopping for gas and food. Rebekah would glance at Elena every now and then to make sure she's sane and doesn't break down while driving. Hope would do the same too, while spending time with Alaric, Elena was also around, and she began calling her auntie Elena, even though she was more like a sister. I'll do whatever I have to do to get him back. He has to come back. Elena thought over and over in her head. Would she really do anything to get him back? What if he didn't want to be brought back?

 **Elena:** Knowing you already have a place here, I'll drop you off there, unless you two would like to go somewhere else. I wanna do this on my own. As soon as I find a witch, I'll get them to help. I'll get whatever they need for the spell, if they don't have it. Once he's back alive, I'll come back.

 **Hope:** You can take us to the compound, but before you pull off, I'm gonna bring you a cooler of blood in case this works. Oh and a cup of my blood, in case you need blood of a family member.

Elena smiled at Hope but it didn't reach her eyes, seeing this Hope quickly gave her a hug from behind and vamp sped into the compound for the items. Rebekah gave her a sad smile and a hug before getting out.

 **Rebekah:** I may not like you much, but stay safe. And if this works you better bring him straight here.

 **Elena:** I will.

 **Hope:** Here.

Finally coming back with said cooler of blood, placing it in the passenger seat.

 **Elena:** Thanks. See you guys soon.

* * *

It didn't take Elena long before she found a witch who knew of a spell that would help.

 **Elena:** Are you sure this will work?

She asked stepping into the witch's living room.

 **Kira:** I'm sure, although there are a few things to it.

Elena looked hopeful.

 **Elena:** Anything, I'll do it, please. What do you need?

 **Kira:** I have all the herbs, I just need your blood, something you two shared, and blood of a relative.

Elena smiled, almost reaching her eyes.

 **Elena:** I have all that.

Elena took the small jar of Hope's blood from the cooler and handed it to Kira. She took out the letter Elijah wrote her, giving it to Kira. She had made Elijah think she let it burn down with her house, but she didn't, she often kept it close to her. Kira poured Hope's blood in a bowl with the herbs that was on the dining room table, placing the letter next to it. Before she got started she turned to Elena.

 **Kira:** I know you said you'll do anything, but there are also 'side effects' to it, you also need to bring two people close to him and his family back as well.

 **Elena:** What are they? Along with Elijah, Niklaus Mikaelson, and Hayley Marshall.

Kira nodded.

 **Kira:** This spell is powerful, it will strip your body of the cure, and turn you into what he is. You'll be an original vampire just like he is, there'll also be a bond between you two. You'll be able to tell when the other is in danger whether they are near or far, feel each others feelings. As for the other two you'll bring back, there'll be a bond as well, not like you and Elijah's but like a mother and child bond. I can break you and Elijah's bond, but not until the full moon which was last night, so you'll both have to wait until next month, I can't break the other bond, sorry. Oh, I almost forgot, it might give you witch powers too.

Elena took a few deep breaths as she nodded. She's willing to do anything to get him back.

 **Elena:** Like I said, anything.

Kira frowned a little but nodded. Elena gave Kira her hand so she could cut it. Not long after, Kira wrapped Elena's hand and started the spell. Elena started to pace the room as Kira's chanting started getting louder and the flames of the candles grew. Seconds later the room started to slightly shake, at this point Elena sent Rebekah and Hope a group text saying that it's working and she has a surprise or two for them, they sould home soon.

 **Kira:** Elena, I'm gonna need you to lay on the table now.

Elena lays on the table as the chanting got louder, seconds later it stopped altogether and 3 bodies were hovering over her. Elena could feel her fangs coming out, she thought it would kill her first before she transitioned. Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley looked around confused before looking between Elena and Kira.

 **Klaus:** What's going on here?

He asked Kira. Were they alive? Was this real? Why is Elena Gilbert laying on the table?

 **Kira:** A spell.

Elijah kept his eyes glued on Elena, but he was also listening.

 **Hayley:** What spell.

 **Elena:** A spell to bring to bring Elijah back, but in order to do that for this spell, I had choose two more people.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her. Why would she bring him back? And more importantly, why bring Klaus back? After everything he's done to her. And to bring Hayley back, Elena doesn't even know her.

 **Elijah:** Why did you want to bring me back?

Elena turned her gaze on him.

 **Elena:** Rebekah paid me visit earlier today, told me what happened. I know you Elijah, you work so hard to keep your family safe and together, you don't deserve to die for it. Even with the betrayal between us it was all in the name of family, I wanted to repay you for all that you did for me.

It wasn't a lie, it was part of the reason but who's to say he feels the same. She couldn't just tell him she loves him and has this whole time. No, not in front of people, he could reject her. Elijah nodded.

 **Elena:** And as for why I choose you two and not somebody else, I had to choose people close to Elijah and his Family.

Kira nodded in agreement.

 **Kira:** And she was so hell bent on bringing you all back that she didn't care about the 'side effects'. You should of seen her when she found me.

 **Hayley:** Side effects?

 **Kira:** It's a powerful spell, it stripped her body of the cure and turned her into what Elijah is.

 **Klaus:** So she's a vampire?

Kira shook her head.

 **Kira:** Not just any vampire, an original vampire.

All three of them looked down at her.

 **Elijah:** But that's all is it?

Kira shook her head.

 **Kira:** There's also a bond between you two.

Elijah frowned.

 **Kira:** Don't worry, it's nothing really. I can break it on the full moon next month if you want. With this bond you'll be able to tell when the other is in danger and what the other feels.

Elena smirked as she looked at Klaus, trying to lighten the mood.

 **Elena:** You might not be the only original hybrid anymore.

 **Klaus:** What are you talking about?

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

 **Elena:** Another side effect is I might be a witch.

She sat up and turned to Kira.

 **Elena:** I need a daylight ring.

 **Hayley:** Me too.

 **Kira:** If your a witch, you could make them yourself.

She said as she help up a candle.

 **Kira:** Light this.

 **Elena:** I can't. I don't know how.

She shook her head.

 **Kira:** You can. You just don't know you can. Now, light it.

 **Elena:** Ok.

She took a deep breath and focused on the candle. What would she do if she was a witch? Would there be any use of her new powers? Who knows maybe she could help out more around the Salvatore school.

 **Elena:** It's not working.

She said minutes later.

 **Kira:** Try again.

Elena sighed but tried again, but this time it worked.

 **Elena:** I did it!

She got up off the table and held the candle. She looked around the room and lit the other candles on fire, smiling as she did so.

 **Kira:** Good job!

 **Elena:** Thanks. Does this mean I can make the daylight rings?

She asked as she picked up the cooler and grabbed a blood bag, nodding to the others to help themself.

 **Kira:** Yes, It does. Let me go get a grimoire.

Elena nodded, smiling as she drank her blood. She pulled out her phone and called Hope.

 **Elena:** Hope?

The trio across from her shot up, she put her finger over her lips.

 **Hope:** Elena. Did it work? Are you ok? It wasn't a trap was it?

Elena giggled.

 **Elena:** I'm fine. It worked perfectly. It even came with a few bonuses.

 **Hope:** And are those the surprises you texted me Bekah about?

Elena looked up at Hayley and Klaus who were smiling at her.

 **Elena:** Yes. Have everyone ready. They don't wanna miss this.

 **Hope:** Already on it.

With that Hope hung up, just in time as Kira came back.

 **Kira:** Here we are.

She put down an old book and box of rings.

 **Kira:** You two can pick one.

They smiled at her quickly pick one. Kira showed her the spell, Elena quickly made the rings. She wanted to get them home and surprise their family. She also wanted to slip out as soon as she can before Elijah piece together that she didn't tell him the whole truth if he hadn't already. Truth is she doesn't wanna be rejected by him, she thinks the quicker she leaves the quicker she doesn't have to face him. Elena looks up from her ring.

 **Elena:** Is everyone ready to go?

When they all nodded she turned towards Kira.

 **Elena:** Thank you for everything. If there's ever anything I can do, call me.

She smiled, to which Kira returned.

 **Kira:** I will, take this.

She handed Elena the grimoire. Elena looked at her with thankful eyes, unable to speak, Kira smiled and gave her a nod.

* * *

 **Elena:** We'll be there soon, Hope. Is everyone there?

 **Hope:** Yep, Kol says it better be good to have dragged him out of bed.

Elena giggled.

 **Elena:** Well tell him to shut it, and we'll be pulling up any minute.

She hung up smiling as she looked through the rearview mirror at Hope's parents. Pulling up in front of the compound parking the car, Elena turned to Hayley and Klaus.

 **Elena:** Don't say anything, they could be listening. If you haven't guessed by now you two are the surprise, just wait until I say come in.

They both smiled and nodded to reply. Elijah and Elena got out the car and headed inside, Elijah behind Elena. Everyone was in the foyar waiting on Elena to know why she wanted them all here, Rebekah and Hope decided to surprise them.

 **Kol:** It's about bloody time! Now why did you want us all here.

 **Elijah:** And here I thought you'd be excited to see me.

He said in sing-song voice with a smile on his face. Kol shot up, while everyone else froze or mouths dropped open in shock.

 **Kol:** It can't be..Your dead.

 **Elena:** The Mikaelsons never tend to stay dead. You of all people should know that, considering you are one.

She smirked. Kol walked over to Elijah and embraced him in a hug. Rebekah vamp sped to them and tore Kol off and hugging Elijah tightly, tears falling from her eyes.

 **Freya:** It really is you..How?

 **Elijah:** Elena. Apparently she was hell bent on bringing me back.

Freya looked Elena.

 **Freya:** How?

Elena smiled.

 **Elena:** I found a witch.

Hope, and Freya embraced Elijah in a group hug.

 **Hope:** Thank you. And I'm glad to see you didn't get hurt in the process.

She smiled at Elena. She knew Elena would do anything to bring Elijah back, including dying, all just to bring him back.

 **Rebekah:** Where's the surprise?

 **Hope:** Yeah, it's killing me not knowing.

Elena gigled.

 **Elena:** Come in.

Seconds later in walked Klaus and Hayley. If Hope was already crying, now she surely was. Hope ran into her parents arms as if she was a child again.

 **Hope:** Mom! Dad! I can't believe your really here.

The trio was in tears, happy to be seeing each other. Everyone but Elijah and Elena rushed to embrace the trio in a group hug. After everyone stopped crying and sat down in the foyar, Elena explained all the 'side effects' to them. Once she finished talking the family started talking and laughing, all Elena could do was smile with teary eyes. Elena got up and started walking away.

 **Hope:** Auntie Elena!

She called after her. Elena turned around.

 **Hope:** Where are you going?

 **Elena:** I was going to get something to eat before going home. Someone's gotta tell Alaric, your taking time off for family.

She smiled.

 **Elena:** Besides, I'll be back next month on the full moon to break the bond.

Hope face sadden but she wouldn't give up just yet.

 **Hope:** It's late, you should stay here. I'll make you something to eat. And you can call Alaric.

Elena still smiling shook her head.

 **Rebekah:** Elijah! Quick, ask her to stay.

 **Elijah:** I can't make her stay.

Rebekah and Hope glared at him. They want Elena to stay, she was the reason Elijah, Klaus and Hayley were alive and well again. Elena shook her head and laughed.

 **Elena:** I'm not gonna intrude on your family time.

Elijah stood up and walked toward her.

 **Elijah:** But I would like to make you deal.

He smirked. They hadn't made a deal in forever.

 **Elena:** Are you negotiating with me?

She crossed her arms and smirked, remembering when he said that to her, he smiled thinking back on that day.

 **Elena:** And what will that deal be?

Hayley narrowed her eyes at them, she could see the connection between them. When he had his memories taken away, she had went to see him in Paris, she couldn't stop thinking about him, but if Elena makes Elijah happy, she wouldn't get in the way. This must of been what he felt like when she married Jackson...Jackson. Would she even want to go back to Elijah, if Jackson never died? Although she didn't marry him because she was in love with him, it was because it helped keep Hope safe. She was still very much in love with him, even if she didn't say it. She would stay out the way if Elena was what he want.

 **Elijah:** If you stay here, I promise to spend a day, telling you about my past. I know how much you like to hear about my past.

 **Elena:** That was just because you were telling me about the moonstone and the curse.

She turned her head away trying to hide her excitement.

 **Elijah:** Do we have a deal?

He smirked, holding his hand out for her to take. She looked back at him. It wouldn't hurt if she stayed, she'd get to spend time with Elijah for a day. How could she past that up? Maybe something will happen between them. She sighed and took his hand.

 **Elena:** Deal.

Hope jumps up and hugs Elena, both with beaming smiles.

 **Hope:** I'll get started on Dinner. Just stay here and read a book or something.

She said pulling away.

 **Elena:** I should look for a job, but that sounds more relaxing **.**

 **Kol:** New job? Did they fire you? Need me to go down ther-

 **Elena:** Kol!

She giggled. Her and Kol had became friends, Hope would go visit her family, a while back she asked Elena to come with her whenever she went, up until everything with the hallow, not knowing Hope stopped going because Elijah and Klaus were dead. She started thinking back to Rebekah. Why did she want her to stay? Asking Elijah to ask her to stay. Strange. she thought. Even though they were slowly becoming friends, it still felt strange.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena went into the kitchen and sat at the counter. Sighing she held her head up by her left hand. Hope without turning around said.

 **Hope:** So are you going to tell him the whole reason why you did what you did today?

Elena sighed again.

 **Elena:** What am I suppose to say? Hey Elijah, I brought you back because I couldn't stand the thought of you dead because I'm in love you. Yeah I'm sure he'll be fine with that.

Hope sighed and turned around and put a hand on her hip.

 **Hope:** Ok. I might not have been around you two as much but from what I've seen and what Bekah has told me, you two have something special. And you really need to relax. Remember your bond with Elijah. He can feel what you feel in the back of his head and vise versa. Tell me, how does he feel right now, huh?

Elena paused for second.

 **Elena:** Happy.

She sighed.

 **Hope:** See. That, out there wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you. You should be out there enjoying it.

Elena sighed as she shook her head.

 **Elena:** Alright. Fine.

She got up and headed out the kitchen. Hope knowing she might not go out to the foyer.

 **Hope:** Don't go far.

Elena giggled.

 **Elena:** Don't worry, I won't.

* * *

Elena looked at everyone in the foyer and made her way out the compound.

 **Elena:** Hey, Ric.

She sighed.

 **Alaric:** Elena.

Elena sniffles

 **Alaric:** What's wrong?

Even though he can't see her, she shook her head.

 **Elena:** How do I tell him? I brought him back, he's gonna want to know the whole reason why. Your my stepfather, have any father advice?

Alaric chuckles.

 **Alaric:** Yeah, I do. I've given your stepsisters the same advice, from what I've seen it works. Follow your heart. It'll tell you how.

She shook her head lightly.

 **Elena:** But-

 **Alaric:** Follow your heart.

She sighed.

 **Elena:** Ok.

 **Alaric:** Your looking at it, aren't you?

 **Elena:** Looking at what?

She pretended not to know what he's talking about.

 **Alaric:** His letter to you.

 **Elena:** Yes.. It helps me to think...and when I want to think back.

 **Alaric:** I know and I'm judging you.

 **Elena:** He lived a thousand years trying to keep his family together and safe. That's all he ever wanted. To be happy with his family together again. Then he finally gets that and he dies soon after. It's not fair to him Ric! Or any of them! There was always something going after him or his family, I was even one of them at one point.

She sniffed and wiped back the tears ferociously.

 **Elena:** I wanted Klaus dead so much I was going to let to him and his family die that day! And that's me! When I heard he was dead I regretted everything I did against him. I regret not telling him how I feel the second I got. Did you know if that plan had worked, every single vampire including the ones we know would be dead right now? That means Josie and Lizzie wouldn't have been alive, Hope would of never been born. And I love her like a sister, Ric!

She started sobbing a bit as more tears fell.

 **Alaric:** Elena. You had no way of knowing the future. You were trying to save your family. You can't blame yourself.

He wished he was there right now with Elena. He could tell she was a total wreck now.

 **Elena:** But the fact that I've been in love with him and I didn't know. I love more than Damon. Elijah's a good man, that should've been enough to not go along with it. I should've done something. And now I brought him back, and we're bonded together. He has to wait a whole month just for it to be broken.

She fell to her knees. She tried wiping her her eyes with her other hand, but realized the letter was in her hand. She slowly pulled her hand back and saw the letter wet in some parts.

 **Elena:** No!

 **Alaric:** Elena? What happened? Are you ok?

He with worry and alert, hoping he didn't need to be speeding to New Orleans.

 **Elena:** The letter. I forgot it was in my hand. My tears. The letters wet...I have to fix it.

She ferociously started rubbing and dabbing it on her leg. Alaric closed his eyes and sighed in relief, glad she wasn't hurt.

 **Alaric:** It's going to be ok, Elena. You just need to let it air dry.

 **Elena:** No. I need it dry now. It'll be fine.

Elena lifted the letter to look at it.

 **Elena:** No! I ruined it...the ink's smeared now, and I just ripped it... I should have let it air dry, like you said..

She said in between sobs. Alaric felt for her. He knew how much that letter means to her. Elena dropped the phone to hold both pieces of the letter.

 **Elena:** There has to be a spell to fix it. It has to be.

 **Alaric:** Elena.

He said trying to get her attention.

 **Alaric:** Elena?

* * *

 **Elijah:** Something's wrong.

 **Kol:** What is it?

Elijah was happy talking to his family. But he could feel something else, but he ignored it. It was like he could feel someone else's feelings. It took him less than a minute to realize it was Elena. He had forgotten about the bond.

 **Elijah:** It's Elena.

 **Hope:** What's wrong with Elena? She just went for a walk, I heard her talking to Ric.

Elijah shook his head. He massaged his temples. Remembering Kira said their bond is strong but the closer they are, the stronger the bond is. And right now, it was really strong.

 **Elijah:** I can feel what's she's feeling.. She's sad and hurt.

He stood up and started walking.

 **Elijah:** I have to find her. She shouldn't be alone right now.

 **Hope:** I'm coming with you.

Hope's phone ringed.

 **Hope:** Ric, we're on it. Call you when she's feeling better.

She said and hung up, not giving him a chance to say anything and put her phone in her pocket.

* * *

They found her around the corner of the compound, crying. They both vamp speed to her. Elena was so upset, she was oblivious to her surroundings.

 **Elijah:** Elena?

He said gently, while putting a hand on her shoulder. Elena didn't say anything, just kept crying. Hope bent down in front of her. Hope's eyes went wide when she how the letter was and took it from Elena.

 **Elijah:** I'll take her to my room.

He said quietly, picking her up and walked away. Hope looked down at the paper and sighed. She held it in either hand remembering a spell she learned as a kid and smiled- it would make the letter as new as the day Elena found it in her room. With that in mind, she did the spell.

* * *

 **Kol:** What's wrong with Elena?

He asked quietly as Hope walked in.

 **Hope:** I think she's just overwhelmed. She loves him but thinks she'll be forcing her way in his life if she tells him, more than she already think she is, right now. She feels like she might be forcing her way in his life. But I don't think she can see the love he has for her.

She responded just as quietly. She held up the letter.

 **Hope:** Also she had accidentally ripped his letter to her.

 **Klaus:** And you fixed it.

She nodded.

 **Hayley:** I've never heard about the letter. Why is it important.

 **Rebekah:** It the letter he wrote to her the day he used her to stopped our mother back in Mystic Falls.

 **Hope:** It reads: "Elena. Today, I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that its you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever, Elijah." It means a lot to her. She's always been in love with him but unknowingly ignored it, I think holding on to his letter is her way of keeping a connection to him. She couldn't ignore it anymore when she found out all that happened.

 **Hayley:** Oh.

Kol noticed she had a little frown on her face.

 **Kol:** Jealous?

Hayley glared at him.

 **Hayley:** No.

 **Kol:** He's never said that to you, has he?

 **Hayley:** No he hasn't. And I'm ok with that.

Kol smirked.

 **Kol:** Sure.

* * *

Hope knocked quietly on Elijah's door. Hearing a quiet "come in" from her uncle she opened the door and closed behind her. She smiled at what she saw; Elijah lying against the headboard, arms wrapped around an sleeping Elena, who's head lay on Elijah's stomach, arms wrapped around his middle. Elijah looked over at her.

 **Elijah:** Hey.

He said in a quiet tone.

 **Hope:** Hey.

She responded just as quietly.

 **Hope:** How is she?

She said, now looking at Elena. He looked down at Elena.

 **Elijah:** She'll be ok.

He said after moment.

 **Hope:** In a way, I'm glad she found out what happened. She finally came to realize her feeling for you. I think they kept building up, til she she couldn't handle it anymore. The letter you wrote her, was her only connection to you.

She placed the card on the nightstand beside the bed. After one last look at Elena, Hope left as quietly, as she came. Elijah looked at the letter. He looked at Elena, thinking a plan.

* * *

AN: I'm back! Sorry this one is a little shorter than usual.


End file.
